Krampus into dreams
by NoEnya
Summary: This is a late Christmas posting but warning there will be Reala Christmas piñata,but this all started when Reala became a real humbug at NiGHTS Christmas party but this time Reala got no visit from the three ghost of Christmas but from a Santa from hell


Krampus into dreams. T'was the night before Christmas and all has been well... Trees chopped clean, sold, dressed up in decorations and left in the corner, while the family house cat pee's on them. Children writing their Christmas letter to Saint Nic and waiting for the gifts they shall received, while the parents wait for the bill for all the money they wasted for spending on gifts,toys,treats and other gadgets the children ask for . Houses are embellished with lights and other trinkets to admired by residents while the neighbors can't seem to get some shut eyes! ...getting on with the the story! Our story being in the land of dreams,in Nightopia. A tree-house dected with colorful lanterns,snow. Inside that house lived was a jester like creature named NiGHTS and Owl. NiGHTS is very exited because not only her favorite holiday is not only a day away,she putting up decorations for the Christmas party with her friends! "I'm very exited!" She said. "I Wonder when there going to be there?" Suddenly NiGHTS smell something like something is on fire "Oh No!OWL!" NiGHTS panicked she's frantically looked for somethings to save owl from being into a delicious Christmas quickly goes outside fetches the hose, turns it on,goes back to the house and puts out the fire in the kitchen "MMMRRRUUUPPP, N-N-iGH-MRUUPP" a shout heard from the kitchen. "Owl are you ok? I saw the fir.." That last sentence was silenced,when owl waked out of the kitchen entrance all wet with a tray with watery burnt cookies, NiGHTS open up a huge grin on her face that she threw her hand over mouth trying not to laugh she cant help it! "Look what you done!Now Christmas cookies are ruined" "Oh please" a young woman with a skull painted on her face in front of the doorway spoke. " those cookies were ruined the minute before you put them in the oven". "Oh hello miss ..." Owl sarcastically announced but caught off by the girl "Eh it's NoEnya" "Hello NoEnya I'm so glad you make it". "No probs, sis*". " say the house look nice,hey are there anyone coming over?" NoEnya asks. " well I've invited you, Will,Helen, some of the nightopias say that are coming, the ideya guardians* ,and Reala". "Nights mumbled at that last sentence "REALA!" Owl and NoEnya shouted. "NiGHTS are you out of your mind?" Owl question "did you forget he ALWAYS put you in a cage!DRAGGING YOU BACK TO NIGHTMARE BY THE NECK!" NiGHTS in reassuring voice "calm down owl, fist of all, yes I know Reala kept me in a cage! Second he TRIES to drag me back to nightmare by the neck! finally owl and NoEnya it's the holidays can't we just cut of some slack for the poor guy it almost a time for peace, kindness,friendship and family,so Of course I invited him,we are still old friends ". "Hey NiGHTS, isn't Gene Simmons in red*pretty much hates Christmas". "NoEnya he doesn't hate Christmas he just dislikes it". "Yeah but how did you even get him to come?" " I promise I give him a present... In person". "Oooh a present in person...mm I see a little mistletoe around the fire place with Reala ehh" NoEnya says in some annoying Brooklyn accent Nights face glows so bright she shouted "STOP TALKING!" Then suddenly the door was pounding . "Oh who could that be?" The door flung open,stepped inside. Was a red jester who looked like nights but male, and emo looking, The flung the door shut. "Merry Christmas, Reala I'm so glad you could make it". NiGHTS flung open her arms for a warm hug,but Reala's right hand only flung to her face "I'm not here for your holiday Cheer, festivities,good tidings,and certainly NOT Your open arms, so where's my present?" "Reala I promise that I'll give you present AFTER the party is over". "What! What am I supposed to do?" "Uh wait for 2 hours until the gift exchange,that's what?" NoEnya said. "Hey NoEnya, I heard dogs are supposed to be outside ". "Ha ha Reala keep on laughing,I don't know why NiGHTS bother giving you a present when you could be getting a smack down by Krampus" "Krampus?!" Reala question. "NoEnya!" NiGHTS and Owl shouted. "What?" NoEnya exclaimed " I'm just insulting Reala,No harm done ". "Krampus,I've never heard of it". Reala said "holiday industry never wants to talk about him,because they think it's to scary for the children,so they go for the coal thing, anyway Krampus is censored as Santa evil half-man half-goat twin brother from hell, every year on Christmas Eve, He rides with his brother side by side to house of good little boys and girls, if you are good then Santa, gives you toys, candy, all your heart desires, but if you bad then he beats you up with his birch branch. If you are really bad then puts you into in human sack and carry you away somewhere so he can beat the crap you even harder". NoEnya answered. "And you know this how?" Reala asks "Seth McFarland* Wikipedia and well for the hell of it there's a movie about it!" NoEnya commented "Well just ridiculous,why would Grampus..." Reala said "Krampus". Noenya,nights, and owl interrupted. "Wanna beat up a Nightmaren like me,when he goes after children!it does not make any sense". Reala said "Well if you Google creepy postcard of Krampus ,he does go after parents and adults* and its also in movie". NoEnya answered. "NiGHTS don't tell me you don't believe in this Krampus crap?" "Well" NiGHTS sheepishly said "Oh for the love of... I'm outa here!" Reala made his way to the door,but NiGHTS hold the door. "Reala! Please don't go you promised you would stay!" "I had no intention to stay anyway!you can just mail my present straight to nightmare!" "Reala it's the holidays!please don't go". "Bah humbug to you! NoEnya! These stupid decorations! All this Christmas shit!most of bah humbug to Crapus! By the way NoEnya it's not a mispronunciation!thats is a insult! Crapus Crapus Crapus! Oh I'm so scared come and get me with your stupid twig CRAPUS!" ,Suddenly the lights went out,The three people,well two dream creatures and a human with some kind of makeup,excluded Reala gasped. "Ooooohhhh Reala you are in so much trouble" NoEnya gloat. "Ppff NiGHTS or the old probably forget to pay of the electric bill" RealAudio exclaimed "Why would the electric company want to cut the power before Christmas Eve!" NiGHTS exclaimed "Unless Krampus is behind it" NoEnya said while she is holding up a flashlight, looking like she telling dark tales from a campfire. "Enough of this Crapus nonsense! I'm going outside,find out what's going on,when I get back! I'm officially out of here!" Reala said when he swiped the flashlight out of NoEnya's hand . Just as Reala went for the door NiGHTS stopped him. "Reala please" She plead "you don't know what's out there! Maybe it could be Kram..." Before she could finish,Nights was cut off by Reala loud random gibberish while covering his ears,and went quickly outside. NiGHTS face quickly turned pale. "NiGHTS don't worry we can watch your boyfriend,right from this window ,to make sure that he ok, for now." NoEnya assured NiGHTS but NiGHTS make a quick glance at NoEnya,but quickly went for the window. She watched Reala grumble while fixing the electric box. Reala saw NiGHTS from the window. "NiGHTS it's just that somebody flickers the electrical switch! AND NO ITS NOT..." That's when a horned shadowy figure Put a Nightmaren size sack over Reala they were gone after that. "NoEnya!OOWWWLLLL!" Nights panicked like a banshee. "Do you see it! It taken Reala!" "I know I know, I saw the whole thing,Dam I could've recorded whole thing " NoEnya reassured nights,but was not helpful. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that!I have to go after them!" NiGHTS said she flew straight for the door but owl stopped her "NiGHTS are you mad you can't go out there!What about the party?" "You're right!Owl you must keep the guest entertained while I'm gone?" "Ok miss NiGHTS!Hold on a moment!? How will you find Krampus and Reala,they could've left the dream world by not". Owl said. "No need to worry!" NoEnya said "I so happen to by a Krampus watcher survival kit!It comes with a complete set of Krampus night seeking Googels, Krampus bait, Krampus net, a Krampus protection circle, and a Krampus cubacabra blood hound tracking device IX!" NoEnya takes out a gym bag and pulls out the tracker and goes outside,she found Krampus hoof prints,and the tracker blink blue . "What does it mean?are they close?or far". NiGHTS wonder "Not to far" NoEnya replied "nights we have to duliaze,in order to find Krampus and Reala faster". "But don't you have that fear of flying thing". "Ppfff NiGHTS that's was a long time ago,I'm sure I'm over that by now"... …. 10 mins later. " **AAAHHHHHH! NiGHTS I Can't take this any longer!get me down! I wanna be on the ground again!Waaahhhh!** " "CALM DOWN THIS WAS YOUR IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!did you get any sign of them?!" "Uh yes they're in a quarter mile fro..." NiGHTS/NoEnya flew through a bunch of trees,both hit on a big tree, it was so hard that they undulized,but fell into a bed full of snow. "trees" NoEnya painfully finished her sentence "oh thank god, back on the ground into this soft,Cold snow, Ground I'll never leave your side". Nights in her part was covered at snow, "NoEnya, let's promise never to dulelize again" NiGHTS said coldly. . "Agreed". So NoEnya and NiGHTS took their journey on foot(or floating if you're a nightmaren). Let's see how Reala's doing! Reala,was fixing the light at nights home,then suddenly somebody put a sack over his head,now he's in a bad mood! "NiGHTS! If this is a sick way to make me stay into stupid party,I don't think it's working! If this is about all the times I've put you in a cage,well sorry I was taking orders, but you never understand because my head was at stake,you don't know what I've gone through to get over here!" Reala then impersonate Wizeman, NiGHTS former master "Reala where are you going at this hour? Well master it almost the holidays I might do my ideya hunting there,you know the" Santa knows where your sleeping bla bla and knows when your awake bla bla..." " **SHUT UP** " Reala is interpreted by a angry thick German accent " **COMPLAINING COMPLAINING! SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" "** You not NiGHTS are you?" Then suddenly Reala was on the ground with the sack removed from his head, he sees a big half goat man, with a hairy beard, long hair, pointy ears, devilish horn, and two Bing teeth that can chop your head clean " **IF COURSE IM NOT NiGHTS, DO YOU KNOW WHOM I AM!?** " He spoke "Of Course NoEnya! Ha ha ha very funny that is good on you, oh a bravo on that terrible manly German accent, acting lessons aren't really working out he, and nice beard" Reala pulled the supposed NoEnya's beard when he realized its to real. "You certainly know how to grow that beard" Reala awkwardly said. Then the creature roared at Reala "your not NoEnya either?" Reala said, the beast replied "I'm not NoEnya! IM KRAMPUS!the devil of Christmas! Satan Nicholas! Punisher to bad children!Punisher for Bad Parents!..." While Krampus monologues Reala hops away while sack Krampus saw Reala hoping but he didn't go to far " eh Narr! Never walk away while Krampus is talking " "What do you want " Reala asked. "What I want,I want you to face the consequences for insulting Christmas ,for laughing at my name, for laughing at my face, for walking away from while I'm talking, worst of all for touching my BEARD!" KRAMPUS said and takes out a bat. "What the?They said you beat up people with birch branches" Reala cried before his head was stuffed back into the sack. "It's made from %100 pure birch tree" Krampus said while carrying the Reala sack, tied it on a tree branch tightly, and starts beating the Crapus out of Reala. Back to NiGHTS and NoEnya. "Ok,this say that Krampus is right over here!" NoEnya pointed out Krampus,but instead she pointed at a goat. "NoEnya that's the same goat we passed 5 times". "Are you sure NiGHTS?" "Face it NoEnya we're lost!" "Hey it's not my fault! I've spent 50 bucks on this kit!plus shipping and handling ". "OOOHH poor Ree! Oh Ree your cries of pain! Ring in the sound of my ears" "Me too that ring sound like its just right around the corner". NiGHTS,realize that NoEnya was right,Her imagination of Reala cries of pain ringing her ear was Reala cries of pain". NiGHTS quickly paused for a moment when she quickly caught a glimpse of Krampus beating up a sack that could be Reala, she thought. She quickly hide behind a tree,NoEnya caught up with her "so what did I mis... Holy sh..." NoEnya was muffled by NiGHTS, they hide under a bush convenient that it's next to a tree. "What's going on?" NiGHTS asked "Well Krampus is beating Reala like a Christmas piñata". "We have to do something". Nights said "Don't worry Sis, I've got this". NoEnya takes out her phone. "That's great,NoEnya's calling for help,we're sure to save Reala" NiGHTS thought but when she peaked her head,She saw that NoEnya was recording the whole thing! "NoEnya! You said you would do something!" NiGHTS angrily whispered "Come on if I take a picture then it be all blurry" NoEnya reasoned "I thought you supposed to get help!" Nights argued "oh well in Nightopia there are no phone signals" NiGHTS glowered at NoEnya and looked like she wants to grab hold of NoEnya's neck, but a German accent snapped out of her trance. "Young ladies there is no need to hide or fight,I know you've been standing here for quite awhile, so I've know everything" Spoke Krampus,but this time his accent was less aggressive and more calmly. "So you know that I've been recording you" NoEnya asked Krampus "Oh yes!" Krampus said. "So you know that we're here to bring back home right" NiGHTS said "Yes" Krampus said "so are you going to let Reala out of that sack " NiGHTS ask, hopefully Krampus will say yes Krampus smiled at NiGHTS and NoEnya "NO" Krampus said now angered and continued to beat Reala with his birch bat. "Come on,Why not !"NiGHTS complained "Well madam, this Sohn von einem Weibchen! , must be punished for smearing the name of Christmas,my name, and my beard!" Krampus answered, NoEnya saids "His Beard" then NoEnya goes over to the Reala sack and said to him "you had to make fun of Krampus's beard" the sack replied "I assumed it was you,but now I'm seeing twins" Reala laughs to himself. NoEnya goes to Krampus, whispers in his ear,he gave her his birch bat, and whacks the Reala sack, then hands the bat back to Krampus. "OWW!" The Reala sack painfully shouted, "listen Krampus if Reala apologized to you, then you will let him go I think he learned his lesson" NoEnya suggested. Krampus twisted his beard with a nod. So Krampus, puts the sack down, opens it up, Reala looked like hell when he came out "So Reala, you know have to still apologize right" NiGHTS whispered close to Reala's ear "right" mumble Reala, he tries to have strength to get up but can barely move "this is humiliating" thought Reala, so he finally caught up to his feet, then finally spoked "I'm sorry Krampus" "For" said NoEnya "Insulting Christmas" complained Reala "And " again said NoEnya "For calling you Crapus." "And". "For making fun of your face". "And" "And for the beard!" "And". Reala collapsed while calling out "NoEnya!" "It wasn't me this time!?" NoEnya explained, it wasn't to long for Reala to recognize that voice isn't NoEnya at all,it was a female's voice, but British or Australian?,it was looked up a saw NiGHTS, her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her pretty face looked serious, Reala looked up at her "what hell did I do "Reala yelled at NiGHTS, NiGHTS said nothing, Reala had to give it hard thought to remember what kind of shit he done, Reala looked at NiGHTS and said "I'm especially sorry,NiGHTS for being a jerk into leaving your stu...the party that you put so much hard work you put in,and it was a risk to invite me,and I'm" Reala thought to say little but said "Very grateful that you invited me" Reala gave NiGHTS a genuine smile at her,she smiled back "I almost forgot how beautiful she is when she smiles "Reala thought, then Reala looked at Krampus. "Well I see that Narr has finally made apologizes,must be on my way, there are still more bad children that need to punished, oh Narr if you smear my name again I'll see that you sit on the iron chair of hell to burn for all eternity!and marry Christmas" Krampus said and disappeared. Reala got up to his feet but for the second time, but felt drowsy and collapsed this time NiGHTS caught Reala in her arms,then Reala fallen into a state of unconscious... Reala woke up at NiGHTS place,and sees that the party guests are around him,and saw NiGHTS sitting next to him, Reala tries to sit up,but felt the pain,and he also recognized that he's in bandages,with cute christmas doodles! "What happened" Reala asked NiGHTS "After You collapsed me and NoEnya,took you back to my place to heal you, Krampus beat you up really pretty bad,so your going to stay here for a while,don't worry about Wizeman we've got you ride,you'll expect to recover within two or three weeks " NiGHTS said. "Then how did I end up with these, scriptions on my body ?" Reala asked again. "Oh that in the waking world,people with a bandages on their body parts or a cast,sometimes get it drawn, by somebody who wants to let them know what hopefully they'll be alright. " NiGHTS answered and smiled warmly. "After all I did?you still went looking for Me and you saved me why?" Reala asked some more "Well I was so worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt or something worse, even though we're enemies now doesn't mean we can't stop caring for each other" NiGHTS said, "NiGHTS I wanna say,I really meant what I told about Krampus,and all the times I put you in a cage,and drag you back to Nightmare, but I'm not promising that I'll stop,but I know you need an apology" suddenly Reala felt a painful sting in his body, it was NiGHTS hugging Reala! "Dam that hurts" Reala thought ,but NiGHTS this close to his body was actually nice it's been years since nights last hugged him,he had forgotten what's it like warm and...loving. "Oh my!" NiGHTS said then released her body off Reala's "did that hurt?" Reala trying to be cool answered "nah not at all,it kind of made me feel better" Nights gave Reala a red box with a green bow "Reala I want to give this to you" Reala opens the box and sees a brand new fur cloak "NiGHTS..." "I've noticed that you fur was old tattered,so I thought about fixing you a new one,but it's not made for real fur,more like fake...if you don't like " Reala relaxed NiGHTS and said "it's all right NiGHTS I really love it thank you, I'm sorry I didn't give anything" NiGHTS hold Reala's hand and quietly said "Don't worry your the gift I need..." Then they look up to find a mistletoe hooked on fishing line held by NoEnya "uh did I ruined the moment?" NiGHTS and Reala sighed the NiGHTS kissed Reala on the cheek,and Reala smiled and blushed said "merry Christmas NiGHTS" "You too Reala" NiGHTS said. To that day Reala every year spent Christmas with nights because once a year she wasn't his enemy anymore ,and he treasure this day,he carries the sprit of Christmas because he also kept the bruises of Krampus and it always reminds why he must keep the spirit,otherwise He would come back to beat the crap out of holidays !to all a good NiGHTS... ... *NoEnya consider NiGHTS as a sister because they are good friends, nickname for Reala is gene Simmons in red because you seen kiss right? I was introduced by Krampus in an Seth McFarland show :American dad Christmas episode

Minstrel Krampus Narr is jester in German I google on that and Sohn von einem Weibchen! Is Son of a ...you know. Happy late holidays


End file.
